The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher which has a threshing mechanism including a threshing drum and threshing basket and operating in accordance with a tangential flow system, and a subsequent separating device including at least one separating rotor and a housing operating in accordance with an axial flow system.
Harvester threshers of the above general type are known in the art. In known harvester threshers it is difficult to transfer the threshed product from the threshing mechanism to the separating device, and the transfer is always connected with high energy consumption. The source of this problem is that first of all the axis of rotation of the threshing drum extends transversely to the axis of rotation of the separating rotor. This makes the product transfer more difficult on the one hand, but is of advantage in the sense of a space economical construction.